


Not All the Same Parts.

by Ivy_Weinhardt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bottom Kirk, Culture Shock, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Weinhardt/pseuds/Ivy_Weinhardt
Summary: Jim becomes acquainted with the more human and not very human qualities of Spock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I don't own Star Trek and I kinda forgot to screen this for errors... Again. Sorry!  
> Also I will continue Stamford Jim, I'm just hashing out a plot that I didn't actually planning for. El oh el. 
> 
> Thanks!

"Hey sweetheart. " Jim said to his first officer as the Vulcan entered the cabin at the end of the day.  
They'd started dating offically for about a month and Spock had slowly taken to sleeping in Jim's cabin more and more.

"Hello, Jim . " Spock replied and walked over to the small couch where where Jim currently lounged reading a padd.  
Jim reached up and grabbed Spock blue uniform shirt, tugging him down until Spock got the message and bent to meet Jim's lips with a kiss.

"How are the experiments going ? " Jim asked.

Spock exhumed a tiny breath of air , something Jim had learned meant that Spock was a bit frustrated. Though Spock never would admit it for himself.  
Spock sat at the edge of the couch before explaining.

"At present , the results are proving to be inconclusive, however, we have determined that disease may not be as fetal as we once thought."

" Ok so not as bad. But damn it's pretty embarrassing. Who knew that a virus causing people to have orgasms every few minutes could be so devastating?"

"Indeed. I do not believe that it is an affliction the planet's inhabitants can manage to easily ignore." Spock added.

" You think it's curable ? "

"I am insure. Dr. Mcoy confirms that it is more resistant than anything the Starfleet Medical Board has ever recorded."

"Damn, and to think I thought they were lucky at first." Jim said sitting up.

Spock raised a brow. "Are you of the opinion that you would be able to withstand such an affliction?"

"Well .."

"On the bridge? "

"Ok, no. Not every 4 minutes. But 4-6 hours ? I could do that " Jim grinned, prompting Spock to lean down and give him a sweet, short kiss on the lips.

"You are incorrigible." Spock said before intiating an even deeper kiss once more.

Jim opened his eyes a second earlier than Spock had because he'd glanced up at his Vulcan lover up just in time to see Spock open his eyes pretty slowly, and there it was.

Spock's third eyelids. It was quick but Jim saw it glide rapidly across Spock's corneas. In Vulcans, usually the movement is so quick that it's rarely noticed but not this time. Jim got goosebumps before he could even process that this particular Vulcan feature made him feel... weird. He didn't know why because he knew general xeno-anatomy but this was really hit him hard that he was dating a non-human. Althought, Jim meets other species on a daily basis and he's seldom surprised by any species on missions or everyday life, this was Spock and that made it so different for some reason. Spock was he first non-human partner. Most people who knew Spock and other Vulcans might think otherwise but Spock had a lot of very human qualities about his personality, it's just that he chose not show them, but on occasion he does show them to Jim in privacy. Therefore Jim frequently forgot that Spock was a different species from himself. He just didn't really think about it much but he shouldn't be shocked to see just typical Vulcan anatomy.

Nevertheless, here he was feeling strangely overwhelmed about a pair of third eyelids. Spock noticed.

"Is something the matter?" Spock asked. His voice was soft and sounding slightly curious.

"Uhh. No, no. I just - well I saw your third eyelid.. thingies just now." Jim stammered, feeling stupid about not remembering the correct name. "Hey am I supposed to be able to see that ? I never usually do."

"Ahh I see. No, you wouldn't usually be able to see my nictitating membrane. I did not have a chance to inform you that I had been sprayed but a mild irritatant from a Risan plant in the botanical labs. Dr. McCoy had medicated my eyes but a common side effect of the drug is lagging eye movements. It seems that there is still some residual effect. "  
Spock took a minute to ease back rub his wrist against each his eyes a bit. A rare moment of vulnerability which totally turned Jim's heart into mush because it was just so cute.

"Gottcha. Are your eyes ok though? No pain ?"

" No pain , they feel normal however I somewhat fatigued."

"Change and get ready for bed. Then we can cuddle up together." Jim figured it would better to just change the subject and tho he no longer felt uncomfortable from seeing what he saw.

Spock did just as Jim had asked and left to change his clothes and perform his nightly routine. He returned from the bathroom wearing a very thin Vulcan sleeping robe and joined Jim in bed.

As Spock settled in under the covers next to him, Jim briefly wondered if Spock realized that the inner eyelid thingy had weirded him out but Spock seemed blissfully unaware and gathered Jim into arms as usual.

"Is all well ? Was your day to your liking? " Spock asked.

"Yeah well, you were there with me for most of it . That tiny dog looking thing we found planetside was pretty cute."

"It was similar to you in behavior."

"Huh?" Was Spock calling him a dog?

"Hyper, abysmally jovial, not in the least bit subtle..." Spock clarified.

"Ohh. Yeah, that does sound like me. Is that you were so fasinated by it ? " Jim teased.

" The scans showed that it was harmless therefore as a scientist I was naturally inclined to manually inspect-"

Jim laughed and interrupted. " You mean pet it and and scratch it's tummy?"

"Perhaps." Spock conceeded.

"Mmh, I'd like if you manually inspected me sometime." Jim muttered and sank deeper into Spock's embrace.

"Jim. I- "

" No, it's fine. I don't mind waiting until you're ready. That just slipped out cus I'm a little horny is all. Don't mind me. " Spock discomfort visibly eased, his fingers trailed through Jim's hair.

"You will not need to wait much longer."

"I'm fine Spock, it doesn't matter. " Jim murmured. He was secretly hoping that Spock would shut up and go to sleep because Jim himself was beginning to feel more and more sleepy.

"It does, Jim." Spock countered. Jim only looked up planted a kiss to Spock's pale cheek.

"Goodnight, Spock." That was that, Jim knew that Spock wished to continue the conversation but Jim was tired and bored of it. Soon Spock curled around Jim's warm, firm body in defeat.  
They would address the issue another time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! You know the drill, I didn't beta check this. Classic me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Trek, enjoy !

Jim had chills vibrating across the surface of his body . He didn't mean to just barge in but he did and he could've sworn Spock was elsewhere at this time but there the Vulcan stood. His feet were apart and his head looking down at his current task at hand, blissfully unaware of Jim's presence at the door.  
The sound of the urine hitting the toilet didn't phase Jim as much as the fact that Spock's big green, double headed Vulcan dick was visible. 

Two heads, that particular feature made his skin break out into goosebumps. Now he felt that strange distant feeling he felt when he saw Spock's third eyelid. He'd never seen Spock's dick before, nor had he seen him fully naked. They had just started and had agreed to take it slow.Therefore upon seeing two heads iinstead of one, the captain stood there transfixed by his first officer. Spock's wide stance and his strong back which help perfect posture even while pissing had Jim's core burning.

Jim really wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off sex with Spock but he was going to try his best until the time was right. Some days it's harder to obsessively think about about being pounded his partner, today was one of those too frequent days. Now, he was so repressed that even seeing Spock pee turned him on enormously.

" Do you need to use the bathroom Jim ? " Spock asked, Jim jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. He was speechless and struggled to answer on the count of his heart racing. How long was he aware that Jim was there?  
"I heard the door open. Your breathing was also quite heavy." Spock said as if reading Jim's thoughts. The Vulcan finished up and zipped close his pants then went to wash his hands at the sink.  
"S-spock you should've said something ! " Jim was put out by Spock just allowing him to stand there creeping and lurking like some sexual deviant with a pee fetish. Actually, he began to hope that he didn't have a pee fetish after this. If he did then it was Spock's fault.

" I was waiting for you to speak. Is something the matter? " He said approaching Jim's side, his arm folded neatly behind him as if nothing was wrong about this at all. Apparently Spock wasn't very pee-shy.

"Uhh you're not bothered that I just barged in and watched you pee ? "

"No. Should I be bothered ?" Now Spock was looking at him strangely , giving him the ol' 'You silly illogical human' type of look that Jim knew very well.

" Umm well you know, using the bathroom is a private moment and all. "

" Yes, however we are involved in a romantic relationship and we share a bathroom. It is not an issue if you enter whenever you need to. "

"Ok, yes. Right. " So then Spock just wasn't pee-shy with Jim in particular. Spock decided this was the moment to kiss Jim and leave to carry on with his day.

Jim stood in the same spot , watching him leave the room then set about to begin his shower.

That was a big dick, Jim thought to himself as he lathered up with shower gel. Jim got carried away and had to maturbate in shower but that wasn't anything weird for him, quite regular actually , especially when you're dating your sexy first officer.

The problem was that Jim continued to think about Spock's big green dick as he dressed , got on the turbolift ,worked three shifts of the Bridge, signed reports, and even while he brushed his teeth before bed.

It didn't make things better that when Spock snuggled up behind him in bed, Jim felt Spock's soft cock push against his butt. The memory connected with the sensation and formed a uncomfortable situation because Jim was painfull hard and unable to fall asleep. He tried thinking of totally unsexy things but it was unsuccessful with Spock's warm firm body against him, holding him in vise grip. He needed to touch himself, it had been much too long and now he was suffering a bad case of blue balls. He had to get some relief or else he would go mad. Jim finally decided to reach down and stroke himself to stare off a tension. He moaned as a result, pausing abruptly when Spock shifted, he then resumed when the Vulcan, seemed to settle.

Fetal position wasn't his favourite way to masturbate but it would have to make do on the count of fact that Spock wasn't going to let him go anytime soon and he didn't want to wake the man either. Jim tentatively brought his hard dick out of his boxers, instead of jerking up and down he went for massaging and squeezing it as not to rouse Spock with shaky movements. He began to pants and whimper despite his efforts to be discreet , but luckily Spock seemed to be in heavy sleep tonight. Jim stopped to spit in his palm, applying a bit of lubrication for his hand to move more smoothly on his cock. The initial few rubs were mostly just for relief but now Jim's mind was thinking of Spock impaling him hard and fast with that amazing cock, Jim couldn't wait to see what it looked like hard, what it tasted like. He wanted Spock to take him in all the worst ways.

Jim was just working up towards orgasm when a large hand suddenly caught his wrist and made him gasp and jump. He turned to see Spock hovering over him, his nose barely brushing against Jim's.

"Jim." Spock's voice was rough with sleep. Jim registered it adorable though he was shocked.

"Spock." Jim squeezed meekly.

Spock said nothing else before connected his lips to Jim's, kissing him deeply. Jim moaned into the kiss, it had instantly relaxed because Spock was an excellent kisser. The Vulcan knew exactly what drove Jim crazy and having Spock's tongue move lovingly against his was making him insane. Then Spock's hand moved down to grab his cock and Jim groaned and squirmed to lay on his back so he could instinctively open his legs. He grasped at Spock's soft black hair. It messy in his hand and it reminded him of how sexy Spock was bedhead in the morning. Spock shook him out of the fleeting thoughts when he nibbled at Jim's neck and collarbone. The Vulcan was moving further and further down his body, sucking and bitting at his nipples and licking down his ab, all the while Spock worked Jim's cock . Jim was not going to last at this rate but he didn't want it to end so quickly.

Spock was now head to head with Jim's dick. It eagerly pointed upwards towards Spock's nose as he held it at the base . Jim was locked in suspense until Spock licked his cock from root to tip then engulfed it entirely, massaging it with his tongue and sucking simultaneously. Jim's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he couldn't help but get vocal.

"Ah fuck Spock. Oh God, your mouth feels so good." Jim's hips we're getting wild as well, Spock gave him free reign to thrust up into the hot Vulcan mouth. Spock shifted Jim's leg to rub a finger against Jim's hole, and that was all Jim could take. He tried to get his dick out of Spock's mouth but Spock kept him there and carried on sucking, Jim came instantly with a shout, flooding with Spock's mouth with hot semen that kept going and going. This was probably the hardest Jim had ever came, he looked down at Spock to see that Spock's full cheeks were busy emptying as he swallowed down all of his human's essence. Jim groaned at the same, wondering how in the hell he'd score such a beautiful naughty Vulcan angel.

Spock lick his lips and crawled back up to kiss Jim's lips. Jim could taste himself and felt his arousal spiking again but his soft cock just couldn't manage to do anything about it.

"That was amazing, baby." Jim said They broke apart.

"You are amazing. However, I don't understand your reason to hide your sexual desires from me."

"Well. You're a Vulcan. " Jim said as tho it explained everything.

"Is that so ? I had not noticed,"

Jim saw the humour in the crinkle of Spock's eyes and smiled back at him.

"I thought maybe sex was probably too soon for you."

"Jim, we have known each other for 2 years and 7.45 months, I have wanted to engage in coitus with you for 87.89 % of that time."

"So... It's not too soon ? "

"I just said that. You are extraordinarily attractive in every way and the thought of being inside you produces an abrupt rise in my blood pressure. "

"Oh Spock, you're turning me on. Lemme suck you." Jim was actually exhausted but he reached down to Spock's crotch only to be stopped, he wanted to return the favor and taste Spock's dick way more than he wanted to sleep.

"You need to sleep, Ashayam. We can continue this conversation later on. " Spock was playing in Jim's hair now , the tips of his long fingers were stimulating his scalp and lulling him into drowsiness. Jim really couldn't fight it either.

"Yeah..." Jim muttered before nodded off into a deep sleep.


End file.
